


In the Dead of Night

by MillieMay



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: Clarice wakes in an unfamiliar place alone and without her powers





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> How about that premiere y'all? Would've loved to watch it live but ya girl is in college and can't afford cable soooo. Anyways I fucking loved the domestic thunderblink and this came to me last night before watching so I decided to share it anyways as it still sorta? works. Enjoy!

Clarice wakes in the dead of night with John’s firm weight pressed against her back. One of his arms drapes across her waist keeping her held against him. She blinks once, twice trying to figure out what woke her up. She can feel John’s smooth, even breath brushing against her hair so it wasn’t a sound that woke her up that’s for sure. 

Carefully she reaches up to rub the fog out of her eyes. Maybe it was a dream of some kind? Though normally the ones that wake her, wake John too. At the slightest elevation of heart rate or quickening of breath he’ll startle and tug her tighter to him to protect her from the night.

As she pulls her hands from her eyes, however, she realizes she’s somewhere entirely different. Gone is the warmth of John surrounding her and piercing her to the core. She throws a hand behind herself only to find empty sheets. She tries to quell the panic rising in her chest by looking around. It’s a fairly ornate bedroom with a black and white theme. The walls are decorated with various paintings that she doesn’t moderately recognize. The Underground can’t afford paintings. They can’t waste money on anything they can’t sling on their backs in a moment’s notice.

She sits up remarking that she’s entirely alone. Rather than the quiet chatter that seems to pierce the Underground through all hours of the night stillness haunts her. Not even the creaks of the building settling into its foundations breaks the silence.

A new wave of panic fills her as she realizes she can’t see. Physically, yes she can see, but she can’t see the energy of her portals. The normal the purples, blues, and pinks of the crackling fields around her have vanished rendering her powers useless. She grips the sheet tightly anchoring herself to reality. She allows her breathing to slow before getting up to investigate. Yet still as her bare feet settle into the soft carpet her heart pounds against her chest. Something isn’t right. 

Quietly she pads across the bedroom and into another. A large window looks out across the city. Upon closer inspection she realizes she can see the capitol building. Good, at least she’s in the same city. She can disguise herself with what she finds here and get back to the Underground to figure out what the fuck is going on.

A small noise nearly sends her jumping out of her skin. She reaches to free herself from this place, momentarily forgetting her handicap. She curses to herself before walking slowly towards the sound. It was soft but loud enough to break the unbearable quiet. She brushes quickly across the room pushing open the door which it’d come from. 

Another room, smaller than the first, greets her view. Unlike the one before which was monochromatic, this room holds a light shade of pink. A changing table and rocking share sit pushed up against the opposite wall. Another noise, quieter than the first but poignant nonetheless, comes from a bassinet on her left. She leans over to inspect and sure enough big brown eyes smile up at her. Little feet kick against nothing in particular and tiny fingers reach for her green hair hanging into the small bed.

Wait, green hair?

Clarice looks down at herself noticing much nicer clothes than her usual pajamas which mostly just consisted of one of a collection of John’s shirts she’s stolen over the past few months and a pair of shorts. Her hands are pale and well manicured unlike her uneven nails she usually sports. However, her most obvious clue was the green hairs that’d fallen out of the bun in her restless sleep.

“Lorna.” The name leaves her throat in a whisper. Somehow, in some way, she was seeing through Lorna’s eyes. Her eyes fall back to the baby in the crib. Instinctually her hand reaches out, fingers brushing the soft skin of her cheek. “Dawn…” The name comes to her lips naturally. 

They’re alive. A short, relieved chuckle shakes her chest. How the fuck she’s going to explain this to the others, she doesn’t know but they’re alive. Hopefully that’ll cheer up Mr. Mopes-A-Lot Marcos and get him focused again.

“We know you’re here Clarice.” The voice sends a shiver down her spine. She whips around but finds no signs of any of the blonde triplets.

“Or should we say Blink?” The three voices chirp in unison. She tries for her portals again but still nothing. She’s defenseless.

“Get out of my head.” She growls.

“You need to leave.” Suddenly her airway cuts off making it hard for her to breathe. It feels like someone has a hand around her throat. Her hands fly to her neck trying to pry the invisible source away but she finds nothing but skin. The words echo as she stumbles across the room looking for anything that can help her.

Dawn’s cries pierce the room as items crash to the floor. Black spots dance across her vision and her head feels much too heavy for her shoulders. Her fingers clasp the chair trying to find some semblance of balance or control but it feels like her world is tipping. Her lungs burn in her chest but she can’t breathe. She lets out a pitiful whine as the floor rushes up to greet her.

Clarice sits up panting heavily, John’s shirt clinging to her sweat soaked frame. John’s frantic voice fills her ears, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly and eyes scanning. Caitlin kneels next to her bedside a tray dropped on the floor by her knees. Marcos stands at the door looking equally startled and exhausted.

“You’re okay,” Lips press against her temple where her normal violet hair sticks to her skin. “Thank god you’re okay.”

“What,” Her throat is dry. Caitlin wordlessly passes her a cup of water which she drinks greedily. On the tray she recognizes the medicine that Caitlin had used when she went into her powers-induced coma all those months ago. A shiver passes through her at the memory.

“I woke up cause I thought you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you weren’t responding. We thought…”

“We thought it was another coma.” Caitlin finishes for him. “You hadn’t opened a portal yet but we were ready.” She sighs seeming to notice the lack of Lauren in the room who, according to what John told her the first time, was the main contributor in closing her out of control portals. “Mostly.”

“You stopped breathing Clarice.” His voice is a mixture of remaining panic and relief. Her hand finds his placing it against her chest. He seems to take comfort in the rhythm of the beat against his palm. “You had another seizure like before. I told Caitlin to get the medicine ready and then you woke up.”

“What the hell happened?” Marcos speaks up now. He sounds annoyed and tired. Pretty much how his tone has been since the birth of his kid. Ever since Lorna went radio silent.

“They’re alive.” She says.

“What?”

“Lorna and the baby.” She leans against John letting him support her as she straightens up. “They’re alive.”

“How?” Marcos steps closer. “How do you know?”

“I can’t explain it.” She shakes her head. “One minute I’m waking up here and the next I can see through her eyes. I was in her body somehow. I saw your kid.”

“My baby…” He breathes tears gathering in his eyes.

“She named her Dawn.” He turns his head now and she can see tears escaping and running down his cheeks. “I don’t know how or why but someone connected Lorna and I. They wanted us to know she was alive. That they’re alive.”

“Who?” John asks

“I don’t know and I don’t think they do either.” Clarice looks to him with a frown. “The trippy trio caught me and attacked. I couldn’t breathe and when I passed out I woke up here. I didn’t catch much but one of them, the first one that found me, sounded panicked.”

“We need to find her. Now.”

“It can wait until morning.” The leadership side of John takes over. “Bed. Both of you.”

“But-” Caitlin tries to cut in.

“Now.” The two others rush out on his command leaving him to sink into the bed. Clarice brushes his hair out of his face trying to smooth out his clenched jaw with her thumb. “You scared me you know.”

“I’m sorry.” She whispers laying her head on his chest.

“Juss’ don’t make a habit of it.” He mutters tiredly placing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
